1. Field of the Invention
1. The present invention relates generally to an assembling structure of heat dissipation device, and more particularly to an assembling structure of heat dissipation device, which can be conveniently uninstalled. Moreover, the latch pressure of the assembling structure can be adjusted in accordance with different pressure requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a microprocessor is disposed on the circuit board of a computer. Thanks to rapid advance of sciences and technologies, the operation speed of the microprocessor has become faster and faster to meet the use requirements. When operating at high speed, the microprocessor inevitably will generate high heat. The heat must be quickly dissipated by means of radiating fin assembly and cooling fan. Otherwise, the microprocessor will be damaged to lose its function.
FIG. 1A is a perspective exploded view of a conventional assembling structure of heat dissipation device. A heat dissipation unit 11 is attached to the surface of a heat generation electronic component 10 for dissipating the heat generated by the heat generation electronic component 10. The heat dissipation unit 11 is made of metal material with high thermal conductivity. At least one retainer ring 12 is used to connect the heat dissipation unit 11 with the heat generation electronic component 10 and tightly attach the heat dissipation unit 11 to the surface of the heat generation electronic component 10 so as to enhance heat dissipation efficiency. Also, by means of springs 13 and retainer members 14, the heat dissipation unit 11 is fixed on a circuit board 15. The spring 13 is fitted on the retainer member 14 to form an assembly. The heat dissipation unit 11 is formed with multiple perforations 111. The retainer members 14 pass through the perforations 111 to be fixed in the holes 151 of the circuit board 15 and connected with the retainer rings 12. FIG. 1B shows another conventional assembling structure of heat dissipation device. The assembling structure has a latch member 16. The heat dissipation unit 11 is engaged in the latch member 16. The latch member 16 is securely fixed on the circuit board 15 by means of springs 13 and retainer members 14.
The conventional heat dissipation units in different forms necessitate specific latch members. Therefore, the retainer ring and the latch member are only respectively applicable to specific heat dissipation units. As a result, the cost is increased and the assembling time is prolonged. Moreover, the latch pressure of the conventional retainer ring and latch member cannot be adjusted in accordance with different pressure requirements.
Also, in uninstallation of the heat dissipation unit, it is necessary to use a tool to unlatch the heat dissipation unit from the latch member. This is quite inconvenient.
According to the above, the conventional assembling structure of heat dissipation device has the following shortcomings:    1. It is inconvenient to uninstall the heat dissipation unit.    2. The conventional assembling structure cannot be universally applied to various heat dissipation units.    3. The latch pressure of the conventional assembling structure cannot be adjusted in accordance with different pressure requirements.